


Make Your Wishes Count

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Castiel in Panties, F/M, Falling In Love, I'm sorry I know I write that - like I write that A LOT, Leprechaun Cas, M/M, Spanking, Top Dean, Weddings, actually I'm not sorry - I just felt like I should apologize, creature cas, fast tracked falling in love so the story wasn't super long - but still falling in love, time jumps, wish granting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10094666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: Dean was forced into a flying metal death trap to Ireland, what he brought home with him though would make his life better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A) I suck at summaries.  
> B) I suck at timelines, since I said I was going to post this two weeks ago.  
> C) Thanks to my lovely Beta, Angel, who I told to yell at me to remember to post this.  
> D) I still promise I don't always write Castiel in panties, it just happens more often then it doesn't.

They had always been together, as far back as Dean could remember. Childhood best friends, that moved on to high school sweethearts, before becoming the college it couple that everyone wanted to be like. Their love gave Dean hope that someday he could find his own, even if seeing them together made him feel ill because of how in love they were and how obvious that was. 

Dean's appreciation for their love didn't make it any easier for him to approve of Jess wanting a destination wedding and Sam going along with it. Dean's own fear of planes couldn't persuade the loving couple to change the setting of the wedding, and since Dean was the best man, he couldn't exactly _not_ go to it. 

"But it's what Jess and I want." Sam told Dean, again and again over the last few weeks whenever he was asking Dean if he packed yet. Dean knew Sam loved Jess a lot and that meant a lot to all of them, but it didn't mean Dean was excited to get in a flying metal death trap. 

"But, planes!" This had been Dean's reply each time, hoping that he could convince Sam to talk his fiancé out of getting married in Ireland. It hadn't brought him any luck, but he kept trying. 

"I know, I know. Just- Just take some Ambien and sleep the whole ride," he sighed. Dean had learned by now that when Sam sighed like that towards him he was getting sick of Dean's attitude and was trying hard to hold back being rude. 

Dean didn't have it in him to complain anymore, after all, the flight was tomorrow, all he could do now was give in and move to pack. They were set to take off the next morning bright and early at 6am, on a Sunday, they would be staying in Waterford, Ireland for the next week. The wedding was in six days, they had just enough time to get there and celebrate their bachelor and bachelorette parties, have the family dinner and the walk through before the wedding, which was on Friday. Sam and Jessica's days and nights were packed full of festivities and planning. Dean though, he could spend most of the time walking around and exploring the city. 

After Dean's freak out on the way to the airport, Sam was able to calm him down and get him on the plane. The ride itself wasn't much better. Sam tried really hard to not elbow Dean in his temple to make him pass out, but eventually the Ambien kicked in and he was down for the count. He only awoke when Sam smacked him a few times on the back of the head to let him know the flight was over. 

Waterford was beautiful. Dean was a bit bereaved that Sam wasn't able to explore it while he was there. The place was full of history and life, and everything in between his nerd brother would love. Vikings and Normans once walked on the same streets he was now. The castles, including Waterford Castle, where they were staying and the wedding was to be held, were grand and the view from the water front was something he thought he would only ever dream of. 

Dean got to explore every inch of it, fortunately or maybe unfortunately depending on how you want to look at it, that also included the local pubs. Dean ordered all of the local favorites, and some of his own. He had learned to enjoy Guinness while on his pub crawls the first couple nights, but he also came to enjoy the whiskey made in the country. He had found out that "Uisce Beatha" was the Gaelic term for whiskey that translates to “water of life" he found great joy in telling Sam that. 

The wedding was beautiful. Dean was glad everyone was able to pull things together to make the ceremony a peaceful and unhurried one. Jess begged for attention in her stunning Vera Wang off white strapless princess wedding dress- Jess would say whenever asked that she was a blushing bride and could have worn white, but with her blonde hair and pale skin she didn’t want to be washed out. Sam stood before her, and what family and friends that made the trip, in a full black Gucci suit with an off white undershirt that matched her dress color and a red tie. Dean and the rest of the groomsmen and the maids of honor were all in various Dior outfits each with their own touches of red. 

The day after the wedding while everyone was packing for their flights home the next day, Dean was walking along the hills when he came across a circular stone wall that had two breaks in the walls and a shorter wall with the same two breaks, they made two half circle walls with a field full of clovers in the middle. He had heard about this place from the locals. "Do not enter the fairy fort," they would all warn, but he was _Dean Freaking Winchester_ , no one told him no, and after all he was a silly American- he entered the fort. He looked around running his hand on the stone fortification, enjoying the engineering of it, when he looked down at the field of covers. He had been told his whole life that a four leaf clover meant good luck, and couldn’t help himself from looking on the ground to find one. He heard little laughs as he looked. He just figured they were in his head as he repeated his thoughts like a mantra, _fairies don't exist_. 

Dean looked until he found a four leaf clover, he didn't even have second thoughts as he plucked it from the grass and stared at it in awe. When he moved to walk away he tripped finding his shoe laces had been tied together. He started at his shoes confused on how that happened hearing soprano laughing again, shrill to the point that his ears rang with it. The noise surrounded him, it sounded like it was everywhere and nowhere. He fixed his laces and grabbed the clover where it fell and ran back to the castle like a bat out of hell. 

The trip home wasn't as bad, Dean was so worked up from what had happened in the fort that being in a plane wasn't the scariest thing on his mind. Sam wasn't with him this time though since he was on his way to his honeymoon trip around Ireland with Jess; so he had no one to try and talk about his adventure with. The Ambien kicked in right away, this time a blonde flight attendant and the feeling like something was pulling on his pocket woke him up when the flight was over. 

He went home and unpacked a little before falling face first onto the bed and passing out, half his luggage still laying out on the floor to be put away. 

-X- 

He wasn't good at what he did. He never was. He was the odd one out of the group. The black sheep.

Castiel is the son of Gabriel and Anna, two of the best trickster spirits in history, they thought he would rival their genius, but that wasn't in the cards for little Castiel. It wasn't as if he didn't try, because he did try very hard to be a good trickster, but his pranks always fell short in one way or another. 

When the human ventured into their lair he couldn't help himself but to crawl up the man's pants and hide in his pocket. He would miss his family, but they were better off without him. He didn't know how to get the man's attention that he had hitched a ride with, but he would find a way. The clover the man grabbed would make sure of it. 

Castiel heard the lady on the plane trying to wake the man up when the flight was over, he put his little fingers on the warm thigh he was cuddled up on and tickled it as best he could. It must have worked because the man's thigh twitched and he moved to push his hand into the spot that Castiel was tickling, just barely missing crushing him. 

When the man got to where Castiel guessed was his home Castiel stuck his tiny head out of the pocket and looked around the place. It wasn't the cleanest place, he guessed, but it looked as if it was lived in. It looked as a home should, inviting and personal at the same time. Books and DVD cases were thrown about without care on every surface in the place, a stained couch in the middle of the room facing a television that was giant even to the large human he was with. The place Castiel guessed was the bedroom wasn't much cleaner, his new friend picked it up a little bit while unpacking his clothes from his trip, then fell onto the bed to sleep before he got much of anywhere with his work. 

Castiel was trapped under the human barely able to move until he tickled the same spot on him causing the man to groan and move onto his side and setting Castiel free. He set out to show his new friend he was there by doing the only thing he kind of knew how to do, pranking. He started with tying all the man's clothes together that were thrown about the room. Then moved on to tying a hair tie forgotten behind the bed to the kitchen sink side sprayer. He also set out stink bombs when he'd learned the man's walking patterns for him to step on when he was walking around. 

A few weeks later all he had accomplished was annoying his new friend with his badly planned and executed pranks. He set out to put plastic wrap on the toilet so when his human went to use the toilet it would get everywhere, only he had failed majorly when all he accomplished was twisting himself in the cellophane. He was trying to set himself free when the human came into the bathroom. 

The man entered the room and turned on the light and walked to the toilet. Castiel tried to stop moving to not be seen like he had been taught, but it didn't work, the human had finally found him. Not that he was complaining that his unsatisfactory pranks could now end, he had accomplished what he wanted, to let the human know he was there. He had grown fond of the giant man the last few weeks, learning more and more than he ever thought he would. 

"What the hell," the man started his yelling, "What the fuck are you? How did you get in here?" The man stared for a second longer before laughing and kneeling in front of the toilet. "How did you get yourself stuck there, little dude? Are you the one that's been doing on the weird stuff around my house?" 

Castiel blinked up at the human. He had learned English by following the man around so he knew what was being asked, he just didn't know if he could answer. He opened his mouth and answered, but all the human said he heard was squeaking. He was set free from his plastic prison and carried into the kitchen on the man's hand where the human grabbed a small funnel from a drawer. 

"I think if you speak in this, I can hear you better, just don't put your mouth on it I use that for oil." 

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows again, not knowing what to do next. He greeted the man in the only language he knew he could speak allowed, "Dia dhuit." _((hello))_

"What?" The human asked with furrowed eyebrows, "What kinda lan- oh Irish, you’re a Leprechaun, right? You're speaking Gaelic?" Castiel shook his head yes. "Do you know English?" 

Castiel put one of his tiny arms up pointing a little finger at the human, "beagan ionnsachadh bhuat," the human looked confused by his words, then saw the actions the other was making with his little hands. _((learn a little from you))_

"Me? Did you say you learned some from me?" Castiel shook his head yes. "Hello, we say that as a greeting. Can you say hello?" 

"H-" Castiel tried to make the noise the human made, "Ollow," he copied slowly, moving his lips into an 'o' instead of keeping the 'h' sound that he had started trying out. He figured he must have said it wrong when the human started to laugh at him. The human slowed his speech and lip movements down, crouching towards the counter for his face to be in front of Castiel's to walk him through each noise of the word before having Castiel try it again. 

"Good, that's good. Well not good, I'm talking to a tiny creature in my kitchen," the human started talking to himself walking back and forth in the room, glancing back to the tiny person that couldn't have been taller than six inches high, "I must have lost my mind, there's no way this thing is here. I think Sam is back from his honeymoon, maybe he can come over." The human thought allowed as he grabbed his cell phone, Castiel had learned the word from Dean, from his pocket and talked on it, like Castiel had seen him do a few times, before sighing and putting it back in his jeans pocket. "My brother is coming over to make sure your real and I'm not crazy. Do you have a name? Mine is Dean." The man said pointing to himself. 

Castiel returned the action poking himself in his chest. "Castiel." 

"Okay then, Cas, you wanna watch some TV until my brother gets here?" 

Castiel not truly knowing what he was being asked just agreed by nodding his head yes, the human put his hand on the counter for Castiel to get onto again and grabbed the funnel with the other hand and walked to the room Castiel had seen first when the human came into the house. He was set on the table in front of the couch, the funnel on one side of him and the human's feet on the other side. The human picked some show that he watched all the time when he didn't know Castiel was there watching him. There was a tall man in brown boots and a green outfit with a white coat and long brown hair. 

Castiel looked down at his own clothes then over at Dean's wondering why this human on the TV was dressed differently. His own clothes were something he wish he didn't have to wear. He hated the green suede pants and jacket he wore with a white shirt and black tie, he had 'lost' his hat when he crawled into Dean's pants while he was still back home. He hadn't thought about them much, but they were probably scared for him and wondering where he was. He was pulled out of his thoughts when a giant hand grabbed him by his foot and held him in the air upside down. 

"A chur sìos! A chur sìos!" He yelled to the giant with the same long hair as the man on the TV has. He was dropped caught by his human's quick movements before he hit his head on the table. _((put down))_

"It talks," the new human squeeled. 

"I told you that," Dean said before setting him down on the table again and patting his head with one of his fingers. "I told you about the pranks that kept happening, he was the one doing them. He's talking in Gaelic, but he understands English said he learned some from me." 

Castiel looked up and the giant man, he assumed was Dean's brother Sam, and turned to his speaking helper, "Bitch," he said, causing both the humans to fall into laughter. 

"Yeah, he learned English from you alright." The taller man laughed, "What's his name?" 

"Castiel." Dean said, "I call him Cas," 

Sam went on to ask twenty questions for the next few hours surpassing the number by a ton. They had been able to use google translate and Sam's researching skills to learn that Castiel was a prankster spirit, that if caught he would grant you three wishes, or if you had been lucky enough to find them with a four leaf clover they would grant you four wishes. Sam and Dean also learned that Castiel was a quick learner in speaking when he finally allowed himself and trusted himself enough to speak in English, broken English from Dean not being able to speak it correctly and teaching Cas the same way, but English none the less. 

They learned that Castiel was one of many brothers, but he was never one _with_ his brothers. His pranks always fell short compared to his family and his parents wishes for him. They found out Castiel was also supposed to be good at making shoes and clothing, but that too was something the little trickster fell short on. 

Dean was starting to feel sorry for his new friend and set out making his wish, "Castiel, I wish you to be human sized and to be able to speak perfect English." 

Castiel gasped, he had never heard of a human granting wishes for the Leprechaun instead of themselves. He had always been told that humans are greedy creatures that only care about themselves. He felt his body tingling as he grew to be about a few inches shorter than Dean and stared down at the brothers on the couch from his spot standing on the table, "Hello Sam, Hello Dean," he greeted them. 

"Clothes Castiel," Sam yelled to him from behind his covered face. 

He looked down to see that he was indeed without clothing, Dean not wishing him human sized with clothes. "Ah, yes, you have to be more specific. The wishes will sometimes have side effects. It seems there are no side effects to the perfect English wish though," Castiel rubbed thoughtfully at his chin, "I guess since there was an 'and' stated before the wish, that it became a second wish and that was the side effect of it. You lost two wishes with your one wish." 

Castiel's accent was something Dean had never heard, it was unlike the Irish people he had met in the pubs. Cas' accent was one more ancient that current Irishman spoke with now. The lilt and cadence of his voice sung directly into Dean's ears. 

Dean got up to his room and grabbed some clothes that were too small for him after he finally tore his eyes away from the naked skin that was in full display, to be saddened when he had to hand the man the clothes that he would have to cover up with. 

"Thank you," Castiel said, stepping off the table to putt on the sweat pants and old plain black shirt with bleach stains on it. 

"Uhm, your welcome," Dean spoke as he scratched the back of his neck in an awkward movement to stop himself from reaching out and taking the clothes back off the other man. 

At this height Dean could stare right into his eyes. They were so blue- bluer than the ocean, bluer than the sky- they dragged him in to get lost in. Dean got lost in the other's voice again, it was deeper than it was when he was little. His hair stood at it ends stark black in contrast to the pale color his skin had become being stuck inside with Dean the last few weeks. 

"So, the clover," Sam asked wanting to get back to his question game. 

"Ah, yes," Castiel started, fully dressed now he sat back down on the coffee table this time facing away from the television and towards the brothers. 

"If one picks up a clover in the field the Leprechaun that see's him or her pick it up is now bound to that clover. They have to find a way for the human to see them to grant the wishes for them to be sent back to the clan, or they can chose to continue to prank the human for as long as it takes for the human to see them, then the same thing happens. Dean, as soon as you make your other two wishes, I will become little again and be sling shot back to the clan in Ireland." 

Dean didn't like the sound of that, and the way Castiel said it he didn't either, so he set out to figure out a way for his newly human sized friend to be able to stay with him. He'd ask Sam later a way to word it without the wish coming back to bite him in the ass. 

"The clover will not die unless I do," Castiel continued, "We are bound together. On the contrary, if you lose or the clover gets ripped in anyway, that does not effect me." 

-x- 

Over the next few months, Dean had taught Castiel how to do things properly. He learned how to pull off pranks without failing, much to Sam's dismay since they were always towards him. He learned to cook and bake, Dean loved that he figured that one out because now he didn't have to make his own pies. They were definitely something Castiel baked a lot of after perfecting them. He used Dean's mother's old recipe and Dean felt like he was falling for Cas faster than he could have ever imagined. He had also showed Castiel every movie he thought was worth watching, and was happy when Cas loved them also. 

They had their downfalls of course. For one, Dean had to stop using the words "I wish" in any sort of way. The second downfall, was when he took Castiel shopping too, though he lost track of him for about a half hour. Dean found that the human sized leprechaun was just as fast as the tiny one and he'd often lose the other when they were out together. The most specific time Dean could think of that this happened, was when he looking though the books to see if there was anything he thought Cas might like to read, he looked up after a while and saw the other was gone. They bought him a cell phone after then so if he ever ran off again they could find him and called the other. Dean still to this day didn't know where he ran off too, but he came back with a few more bags and wouldn't let Dean look at what he bought. 

The thing in their friendship, or as Dean hoped their budding relationship, took a turn when Dean came home from work one night. Castiel was sitting on the couch and looking at the laptop with his head tilted trying to figure out what was going on. 

"If the pizza man truly loves this baby sitter, why does he keep slapping her rear," Castiel asked after he heard Dean close the door behind him. 

"Uhm... Cas..." Dean had no idea what to say. 

"She looks like she likes it though, perhaps she's done something wrong," still looking with squinted eyes at the computer. 

"It.... It.... Uhh...." 

"Have I done anything wrong Dean? Have I been 'naughty'" Castiel asked looking up to gaze into Dean's eyes using quotes to show he learned the word from what he was watching. 

Dean took in a deep breath, hoping that he could quill the growing erection in his jeans. He meant to say something completely innocent, but what came out was not, "Have you been a naughty boy Cas?" 

"I think I have Dean," Castiel replied standing up and walking to the bedroom he had been staying in. 

He had planned after he had watched some of the movies Dean showed him that he wanted to seduce Dean in some way. The feelings Dean made him feel in his chest and the area his underwear covered up were something he wanted to look into farther. He didn't know how to bring it up to Dean, and he hadn't exactly planned today to be the day he did, but things end up working out in the end for him. 

He wasn't inept either, he knew the way Dean looked at him was the same way the leads in the movies that fell in love looked at each other. Castiel was waiting for Dean to make the first move, but when that didn't happen, he took the action into his own hands. 

"I've been told this is an inappropriate outfit," he continued his sentence when he walked back out to Dean. He was wearing green lace cheeky panties that covered only half of his back side, his hard cock straining at the lace in the front and around his neck was a green necktie made of Mardi Gras beads. On his head was a headband that had a tiny green leprechaun style hat on one side to sit off center. "I think you should teach me a lesson like that pizza man was doing to the babysitter." 

Dean sat on the couch in front of the open laptop and waited for Castiel to come back out from the back thinking the other's sentence wasn't finished when he left the room and waited for his return to complete it. As he looked down at the video still playing. The blonde girl dressed in just panties bent over a table being spanked by a brunette man behind her in a red and white stripped pizza delivery outfit. He took in a deep breath trying to calm himself and looked up at the ceiling wondering why he had said those words to the other. Cas was, in the clean part of Dean's mind, still a little bird, soaking in all the information of the strange human world around him. Dean felt like he would be corrupting the other if he ever laid hands on him. He wanted to so badly, but didn't think Cas understood Dean's feelings. Apparently he was wrong though because Cas walked out of his room and over right in front of Dean looking and talking like he understood everything. Again Dean spoke words aloud he never imagined he'd speak to the other man. 

"It is, maybe I should teach you a lesson? Get over here." 

Castiel sashayed over to were he was putting an extra wiggle in his hips and dropped down to straddle Dean's thighs. He opened his mouth to speak when Dean pulled him forward with his tie and crashed into his lips kissing him. They explored and tasted each others mouths, relishing in this finally being a thing after months of tiptoeing around their attraction to each other. They continued to kiss until Dean's hand was brought down on the bottom of Castiel's rear that wasn't covered by his panties. Cas broke the kiss to throw his head back and let out a groan, pushing forward onto Dean's lap. 

"Dean," he moaned, "do it again." 

Dean moved down to kiss Castiel's neck and brought his other hand down on the other cheek. Castiel's hands came up to grip his shoulders as he humped on Dean's lap harder this time, continuing the motion even after Dean's hands moved to grip his hips. 

"Fuck, I didn't think I'd like it that much," Cas stated breathless. 

"Why don't we move this to the bedroom? We can see what else you like that you didn't know." 

Dean feared for a moment he was being to bold in his asking, but only for a second because Castiel was hopping off his lap and grabbing his hand to pull him along to Dean's room. Once there Castiel was pushed onto the bed by Dean's hands on his shoulders and Dean's mouth was on his again. Dean laid Cas out on the bed and began kissing down his chest. The now tanned from the sun skin was flushed pink and littered with red bites Dean left in his wake traveling down to the top of his panties. 

"How long have you had these," he asked about the panties unable to control the question from coming from his mouth. He stopped his kissing and rested his chin on Cas' chest rubbing his hands up and down Cas' sides. 

"I bo- bought them when you and I were at the mall. I was looking at you and trying to figure out a way for us to end up here then I remembered seeing women in these in those movies and- and thought they were pretty and wanted some," Cas shuddered through his explanation. Dean's hands finally on him were too much for him to handle when he tried to add speech to the mix. 

Dean's jaw dropped as best it could from his position, "you've had these for two months?" 

"I have more. I've been wearing them since then every day. Stop talking now though. Please go back to what you were doing before." 

Dean didn't need to be told twice and continued his decent. "Have I ever told you when you first became human sized the only think I could think of was getting my lips on you're beautiful hips," he asked between kisses on his way to said hips that could cut glass. 

Once at Cas' hips the panties slung low enough to kiss as he sucked bruises into each side. He relished in the feeling of his lips on the delectable feature of the man under him. 

"How far do you want this to go," he asked. 

"All the way. Please, Dean, fuck me." Castiel answered. 

Dean kissed his way back up Castiel's abs and chest reaching his mouth and planting a kiss there before pulling back. "Are you sure," he asked. His hands moving back to touch the other's sides in a soothing motion. "We don't have to go that far if you don't want to." 

"Yes, Dean, I- I have been practicing with the dildo I bo- bought from the store that I got these panties from. So, I've ever been more sure about anything. Please stop talking, Dean," Castiel stumbled through his words he begged pulling Dean back down for another heated kiss that tasted of his sweat and essence that was addicting. 

Dean pulled away from the kiss to reach over to his side table drawer and grab the lube. He sat back on his knees between Castiel's spread legs. Pouring some liquid onto his fingers used one hand to move the panties aside and the one covered in the lube to Cas' hole. He rubbed his finger around the outside watching Castiel's facial expressions. 

Just this feeling alone had Castiel closing his eyes and moaning loudly. His eyes shot open in awe as he felt the finger push into him. The feeling was strange at first, only feeling his own fingers there, grabbing onto Dean's shoulders he remembered they weren't his hands doing this to himself this time. He stared back into Dean's eyes as he began to feel the finger move inside of him. The sensation of it being someone else's finger was enough to make him throw his head back breaking eye contact and pushing back on the finger and groaning. Dean pushed a second one in while he was distracted trying to figure out a rhythm for his body to follow. His hole fluttered around the fingers trying to pull them in deeper, to rub onto what he knew was there deep inside. 

It was an accident finding it, as he was pushing back against Dean's fingers and moving around on the bed to match the flicking movements of the fingers when he stopped and gasped. "There," he yelled loudly to Dean, "again, again, please, there," he began to beg again. He figured out Dean loved him begging by the way his eyes got bigger and continued to do so. 

Dean let go of the panties he was still holding aside when he pushed in the third finger. He leaned forward and put his hand next to Cas' head as he licked at the growing wet spot on the front of Castiel's panties. "God, I love you in these." The words were so close to what he wanted to say, but he didn't thing now was the right time to break out an 'I love you'. 

Castiel was at a loss for what to do. He put his hands back to give him leverage against the headboard and pushed back onto Dean's fingers then rolling up to his mouth. "Fuck, more," he wined. 

Cas heard Dean chuckle then the fingers inside of him disappeared. He wined about to say that wasn't what he asked for before he felt the bed move and looked up to Dean. The other was standing at the end of the bed slowly taking off each piece of clothing. Castiel's hand moved down to the front of his panties and rubbed his palm over his cock trapped in the material, he bit his lip at the feeling and site in front of him. 

Once Dean was completely naked he crawled back onto the bed and grabbed Castiel by the tie again meeting their lips full of desperate longing. When he was settled back in between Castiel's legs he put his hands on Cas' chest and pushed him back down onto the bed. 

"We're gonna keep these on, see how bad you can stain them," Dean said with a wink grabbing the lube bottle next to Cas putting some of the slippery substance on his hand to rub on his own hard cock. He pushed Castiel's panties aside again with his clean hand and slowly pushed in. 

Cas was struck with a million feelings when Dean was entering him. The main one was how he knew this should hurt as he was stretched around Dean's substantial girth, but the only thing he felt was paradise. This was where he wanted to be all the time, feeling a computational lust to be full with Dean every second he could. The sense only getting stronger when Dean was fully inside of him, sheathed in his warmth, bringing Castiel the same warmth all over his body. 

Dean plunged into him again and again working his way to faster and harder, yet still slow and tender. Castiel's hands moved between clinging to Dean's back, scratching the skin there, and grabbing the sheets under them pulling and ripping them. His legs wrapped around Dean's back ankles pushing into Dean's lower back for him to move in a more fierce way, that he craved deep in his stomach. Cas tried his hardest to stare into Dean's eyes the whole time, but when his lover changed his assault and pressed into that spot that had him seeing stars, his head fell back, eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

He forgot how to speak English as he started cussing and commanding to Dean in his native tongue. His hands moving back to Dean's back to dig into with his nails. The sex became merciless and wicked as Dean hit that same spot as often as he could moving to his elbows. The new position trapped Castiel's dick in between their stomachs only being touched that way and with the movements of the panties fabric on him. Before he could stop himself, his breath hitched and he writhed on the bed as he spilled between their stomachs staining the lace. 

Dean's breathing in his ear became more feral as he felt Castiel ripple around him and fell over the ledge himself. They lay together like that catching their breath as Cas broke the silence first. 

"I'm sure I remember telling you to spank me more, I don't believe copulation is spanking," Castiel joked. 

After that things between them were different. Castiel moved into Dean's room and didn't leave his side. They got him a job at Dean's auto shop answering the phones and setting up appointments. The two were perfect together and nearly forgot that they were different species until Dean spoke the words he swore he wouldn't again, when they were cuddled in bed after another adventurous roll in the sheets. 

“I wish you to be free from being a Leprechaun, but that no one would have to take your place,” Dean whispered in his ear. It took him a full minute before he figured out what he said. He hadn't meant to say it yet, the words weren't put together like how he hoped they'd be when he finally spoke them. He sat up and moved Castiel to lie on his back. "I'm sorry I said the words. I didn't mean to. I was- I wasn't thinking." 

Castiel moved his hand up to touch Dean's bare chest, "It's okay. I think you just freed me from my curse." Castiel could feel in his heart that he was different now. He didn't feel the same pull back to his old home as he did before. He felt, for lack of better wording, human. 

"It's not a curse Cas, it's what you are. It's what made you, you. It's what brought us together. I- I just didn't want it to pull us apart either. I've been thinking about wishing that for a while now, but I didn't want to say those words out loud just yet." 

"I know, and you mean well Dean. That's why it worked. No side effects. No strings. Just me being human like you." 

-X- 

It had been two wondrous years later and was now Saint Patrick's Day. Dean had popped the question a couple months ago and Cas answered yes. Dean called up Sam and right away started the plans. This was the day he had wanted to marry Cas and he had one more wish to use with it. 

"Hey babe, pack your bags," Dean said when they woke up this morning. "I wanna go on an adventure with you. Sam and Jess will be here soon, so you should probably be dressed too." Dean kissed his nose and left the room, his own bag already packed and waiting in the front room. 

Cas lay in bed for a second longer staring at the emerald shamrock on his ring finger and smiling at Dean's clever way of always reminding him that he loved Castiel even when they were different in most every way possible. He got up and dressed in black tight jeans with one of Dean's plain white shirts over it and the tie and headband hat that had helped them get together in the first place. He packed a bag and walked out in the front room to see everyone waiting for him there. 

"Cas," Jess greeted coming over and rubbed a rough handed noogie through his bed head, knocking the band more off center. "Ready for you adventure?" 

"I hope you are, cause we all are and I'm really looking forward to this," Sam inclined with his hands raised to show off his and Jess' bag as Dean walked in from the kitchen with a cup of coffee for Cas in his hands. 

Dean stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what Castiel was wearing. He swallowed around the lump in his throat to cancel his plans for the day and take Cas back to their room to revisit the first time they were together. Instead he breathed deep before pulled Cas forward with the tie and kissed him breathless. 

"Here, Love," he said pulling away and handing Castiel the rest of the coffee. As Castiel sipped the coffee Dean said his words. "I wish you, myself, Jess and Sam, were all back in the fairy fort you're from in Ireland." He knew the words were a little repetitive and long, but he wanted to make sure that the words were understood and not misconstrued in any way that a wish could be messed with. 

"Why," Cas asked putting down the cup on the table in the living room, but granting it anyways hoping Dean wasn't sending him back to be with his family. He closed his eyes and grabbed Dean's hand, who grabbed Sam's, who grabbed Jess', who grabbed Cas' and felt the earth move around them to land in Waterford. 

As soon as they were back in the fairy fort Dean and the others heard little voices before a little person appeared in front of them. Dean stared at the little four inch tall man in the usual Leprechaun outfit that Cas had on when he was still little, but this man had his outfit completed with the signature hat. 

"Hello, Father," Castiel greeted in English, before saying what Dean guessed was the same thing in Gaelic. "I'm human now, so technically this is catching you. Father, I wish you and the rest of our family were the same size I am. Father, I also wish all of you to be able to speak and understand English." 

"How are you human? And how did I understand your wish in English before I understood English," Castiel's father asked. 

"Don't bother with specifics, it's thinking too much. This is Dean, he's my fiance. This is Dean's brother, Sam, and his wife, Jess," Castiel introduced everybody to his father and the rest of his family. 

"Hello," Dean greeted sticking out a hand for Gabriel to shake, "I've actually come here because I would like it if you married Castiel and I." 

"What?" Cas and Gabriel, even the rest of Cas' family, all asked at the same time. 

"That's why I wished for us here, Cas, I wanted us to be married with our families present. We could only do that here." 

Castiel had no words to say back, he just squealed and jumped forward kissing Dean. Gabriel accepted the request and performed the wedding. Afterwards Castiel's family greeted him with warm wishes for their future together, before shrinking down back to normal sized. Gabriel stayed human sized the longest with Anna standing next to him. They all held on to Castiel with a tear stained hug before letting go for Castiel to wish everyone back to Dean's home. 

Once back at the house they all shared a toast of champagne, that he found out was the only thing Sam brought in his bag. Drinking the whole bottle between all four of them before Sam and Jess left for them to have their honeymoon. 

"Why did we pack our bags then if we weren't staying there?" Castiel asked holding his bag up. 

"Because you get to choose where our honeymoon is. I've already got us off work for the next two weeks. We will go wherever you want, but first I think I need to take you back to our room and remind you why wearing these accessories were a bad idea." Dean pushed him back up against the wall rutting against him to feel what Dean had kept hidden the whole ceremony. 

They ended up vacationing with a simple road trip to show Cas all of the lower 48's land marks that they could in the time they had and vowed to take Cas out next year for their anniversary to see the rest of them. 

And they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I also couldn't help putting the babysitter and pizza man in. It was just too perfect to add in to the lead up to sex.
> 
> Also, damn it looking through my resources so I could list them I realized I forgot the sugar thing from Supernatural, and the condom prank....guess I just have to write another Leprechaun Cas story don't I?
> 
> I'm not 100% sure I like the ending, but if I'm honest... I almost never like the endings or beginnings of the fics I write. Lol.
> 
> [Resource Used for Gaelic, as well as google translate](http://www.omniglot.com/language/phrases/irish.php)   
>  [Resource for Dean's drinking in Ireland](http://www.irishcentral.com/culture/food-drink/irelands-top-ten-drinks-of-choice-123606814-237392621)   
>  [Resource for Waterford](http://www.ireland.com/en-us/destinations/republic-of-ireland/waterford/?utm_source=bing&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=TI%7CUS%7CIreland%7CExact&utm_term=waterford%20ireland&utm_content=Ireland%7CWaterford&gclid=CMndicXuttECFeJdMgodjwwB4A&gclsrc=ds)   
>  [Leprechaun Resource - Fairy Fort](http://www.ancient-origins.net/news-mysterious-phenomena/irish-lore-keeper-gives-dire-warning-us-company-will-be-cursed-if-ancient-020515)   
>  [Random Leprechaun Resource 1](http://www.all-about-fairies.com/leprechaun-legend.html)   
>  [Random Leprechaun Resource 2](http://www.all-about-fairies.com/leprechauns-real.html)   
>  [Random Leprechaun Resource 3 - not used, but for reading if yall want. It took too long to load and made my internet mad so I didn't use it.](http://www.ancient-origins.net/news-myths-legends-europe/leprechauns-end-rainbow-lies-richness-irish-folklore-003920?nopaging=1)   
>  [Random Leprechaun Resource 4 - not used, but for reading if yall want. It took too long to load and made my internet mad so I didn't use it.](http://www.livescience.com/37626-leprechauns.html)


End file.
